


what a page-turner!

by moonythejedi394



Series: bucky is not steve's boyfriend [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Athlete Bucky Barnes, Barebacking, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys in Skirts, Bratting, Bratty Steve Rogers, Coffee Shops, Come Marking, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, FTM Anatomy, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gags, Genderfluid Steve Rogers, Happy Bucky Barnes, Implied Consent, Library Sex, Little Steve Rogers, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Steve Rogers, Panty Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, References to Knotting, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Trans Steve Rogers, chubby Steve Rogers, daddy bucky barnes, ftm Steve Rogers, grumpy steve rogers, mild age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394
Summary: For all Steve's insistence that he will not date a soul until after he's graduated law school with a Ph.D., he sure ends up on the business end of Bucky's dick a lot.A homework session in the library derails when Steve"accidentally"flashes Bucky a glimpse of pink lace panties. What's Bucky supposed to do, take Steve home and then fuck him? There's a perfectly good unused supply closet right there.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: bucky is not steve's boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880416
Comments: 63
Kudos: 525
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	what a page-turner!

**Author's Note:**

> _where there is no plot, there is a moony._
> 
> _disclaimer as per all my fics with trans men characters; i use my own experience as a nonbinary/transmasc person for the characterization and behavior, but not all trans masc-aligned people feel the same way. i would be comfortable with front hole penetration, but not everyone else would be, that's valid. steve's anatomy is described with either gender-neutral terms (excluding some more traditionally female-coded terms for the purpose of dirty talk) or masculine terms. for the purposes of this fic, steve is a trans man and an omega, he has had top surgery and hormone therapy, but not bottom surgery. pronouns referring to steve in this fic are he/him, but sequels may include they/them pronouns for steve._
> 
> _steve & bucky have been "not" dating for 2-3 years for this story and live together. they are in a monogamous relationship, no other sexual or romantic partners, but steve denies that they are "dating" due to personal moral codes. this does not bother bucky bc they still live together and are exclusive. implied consent is tagged bc the panty flashing is accidental on steve's part and it was not his plan to fuck in the library but bucky made Horny Decisions and steve went along with them._
> 
> _mayhaps there is some (some) plot. there's inspo boards of their outfits in the end notes btw! there should also be a moodboard for the header, if it doesn't load, you can check my twitter for it[here](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi/status/1293992583182475264)_
> 
> _quick edit! i'm in the MCU Kink Bingo this year and this fic covers my squares for **Self-Lubrication** and **Daddy/Mommy Kink**. stay tuned for more bingo fills!_

Bucky is waiting outside the library, lip pursed as he watches his phone screen. He’d texted Stevie maybe ten minutes ago and is still waiting on a response. He chews the inside of his cheek and checks the time, then puts his phone away and shoves his hands into his pockets for a bit of further warmth, drawing back towards the exterior brick wall of the building.

He then hears the telltale squeak of a bicycle in desperate need of oiling and pushes off the wall with a smile. 

Steve comes around the corner, huffing and puffing in the bitterly cold air, his hood knocked off his soft blue hair which looks very uncombed, or perhaps very desperately windswept. Bucky pushes his hat back on his forehead and walks up as Steve hits his brakes and causes several more loud screeches as he flings out his feet to stop himself by the bike racks. Bucky sees Steve's glasses fog up from his breath as he looks down and Steve swears under his breath before yanking them off and polishing the lenses on his sweater.

“Hey, pal,” Bucky says as he walks up. “Nice outfit.”

Steve puts his glasses on again and hops off his bike with a breathless grunt in Bucky’s direction. He brushes his hair from his face and squats to unloop the chain from his bike’s center shaft to chain it up. He’s wearing pink and navy blue today; pink platform Mary Jane shoes complete with silver studs and a heart-shaped lock, navy blue knee-high socks with white stripes by the knee, pink fishnet tights, a pink skirt with suspenders and a petticoat, and a cream/blue sweater with cat ears under one of Bucky’s varsity jackets.

“When’d you steal that?” Bucky asks, smiling at his name spread across Steve’s shoulders. “Not that it don’t look good on you, doll.”

“Call me one more sweet name and I chop your balls off,” Steve answers calmly, standing up and brushing off his knees. “This morning. Couldn’t find a coat to match my outfit.”

Bucky nodded. The jacket was the same shade of navy blue as Steve’s socks.

“Your pronouns the same since this morning?” Bucky asked.

“He!” Steve shouts, perhaps a bit frustrated. “A him in a skirt! That is not so out of the ordinary, New York!” he concludes in half a shout, loud enough to catch a few passers-by’s attention.

Bucky nods in confirmation, much used to and sympathetic with Steve’s rage against the transphobic machine. Steve huffs more and grabs Bucky’s elbow, then leans on him to reach through his pockets. He takes out his inhaler and puffs on it. Bucky puts his hand on the small of Steve’s back to steady him.

“Wish you’d let me drive you around,” he said. “Ain’t good for you t’a be bikin’ up an’ down these hills in the cold.”

“Get an electric car and I will,” Steve counters, grimacing and rubbing his throat just under his jaw. “I want tea. My throat hurts.”

Bucky smirks, proud of himself for Steve’s sore throat, as Steve pushes off him and starts walking to the cafe across the street. Bucky lingers briefly, just to watch Steve’s hips bounce, until Steve looks over his shoulder and glares at him. Then he kicks into gear and follows.

Bucky opens the door to the cafe. Steve shoots him a glare but says nothing, just steps inside, cupping his left elbow under his sleeve and squeezing it. As they shuffle into the building, Bucky lifts Steve’s backpack off his shoulders.

“Hey!” Steve protests.

“You’re hurtin’, just lemme take it,” Bucky counters.

“I’m fine!” Steve snaps.

Bucky swings the backpack onto his own shoulder, ignoring Steve. Steve wrinkles his adorable nose and huffs, kicking lightly at Bucky’s toes. Bucky just smiles, immeasurably fond of his punk.

“Gonna take out your kneecaps one’a these days,” Steve grumbles. “Irritatin’ self-righteous fuckin’ _knight_ in shining armor.”

“Love you, too, Stevie,” Bucky says with a chuckle.

Steve continues to grumble under his breath. He takes out his phone and unlocks it, burying his nose in it. Bucky shoves his left hand into his pocket, right holding onto Steve’s backpack strap, and shuffles along with the line, occasionally touching Steve’s back to remind him to step forward.

They get to front about ten minutes later. Bucky gets an almond-milk latte, since he’s gone no-dairy for baseball again, and since Steve hasn't even looked up, he orders him a triple espresso and a soy matcha latte; he’s no-dairy because he’s allergic, and Bucky makes sure to tell the cashier that and almonds so they’ll be extra careful. The cashier rings them up and Bucky pulls his wallet out, paying with a twenty.

Steve looks up after Bucky drops change into the tip jar. “Hi,” he starts.

“Honey, I already got yours,” Bucky tells him.

“You little shit!” Steve gasps. “You don’t even know what I wanted!”

“Matcha with soy and a triple espresso,” Bucky says, taking Steve’s elbow to pull him along. “You always get the same thing.”

“Can I see his receipt?” Steve asks the cashier. “He won’t tell me how much it was to pay him back.”

“Just let your Alpha buy your drinks,” the cashier says with a laugh.

“He is _not_ my Alpha!” Steve retorts emphatically, even stomping his foot like the true brat he is.

“I am,” Bucky assures the cashier, putting his arm around Steve’s shoulders. “Don’t give him the receipt, either.”

The cashier laughs awkwardly, clearly unsure of what to do. Bucky gives them a polite smile and pulls Steve along.

“The nerve of you!” Steve snaps at him. “How much?”

“Two dollars,” Bucky says cheekily, pulling Steve to a free armchair in the corner.

“Liar!” Steve counters. “Goddamit, Bucky, you and your provider complex – You can’t keep buyin’ me shit, I ain’t helpless an’ you ain’t made’a money!”

Bucky drops both of their backpacks by the chair and sits down, promptly pulling Steve into his lap. Steve squeaks and fusses, but Bucky locks his arms around Steve’s middle and snuggles him close.

“You –!” Steve gasps.

“There’s no other seats, Stevie,” Bucky says in clear sight of two empty chairs nearby.

“Fuck you,” Steve grumbles, scooting back against Bucky’s chest to get comfortable

Bucky smiles fondly. He tucks his nose into Steve’s neck and inhales deeply, nuzzling him a little. 

“‘S a new cologne, doll?” he asks. “Smells nice.”

“It’s _yours,_ dickhead!” Steve snaps.

“Yours now,” Bucky decides. “Ain’t never gonna smell better on no one but you.”

“Jesus,” Steve mutters.

Bucky chuckles again and kisses Steve’s jaw. Steve smacks him in the chest. 

“We are in public,” he scolds. “Can you keep your hands to yourself for five minutes?”

“I ain’t seen you all day,” Bucky complains. “Honestly, Stevie, I’m like a dyin’ man in the desert, you gonna deny me a nice cold drink of water?”

“Yes,” Steve retorts, crossing his arms over his chest. “I ain’t your Omega.”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky chuckles.

“Barnes!” a barista shouts. “Triple espresso!”

Steve shoves Bucky’s arms off him and gets up. Bucky sits back in his chair and watches Steve’s ass contentedly. Steve picks up his espresso and returns with it, then perches himself on Bucky’s knee again without hesitation. Bucky promptly wraps his arms around Steve’s middle again with a content smirk. Steve then pops the lid off the tiny cup, gives it a swirl, and downs the whole thing.

“Can’t understand how you do that,” Bucky mutters, shaking his head fondly as Steve grimaces.

“Tasted worse,” Steve mutters, tossing back the last of it. “Ain’t that bad.”

Bucky smirks, circling his arms around Steve’s waist again. He intends to get another kiss, maybe even coax Steve to give him the time of day, when his name is called again.

“Large almond milk latte, large soy matcha latte!”

Steve gets up again. Bucky sighs, despondent. He stands up and puts his backpack on, then tucks Steve’s onto his shoulder again. Steve comes back with their cups and Bucky brushes his hair from his face. Steve huffs and flicks his head, tossing his bangs aside.

“I like your skirt!” someone says, stopping by them.

“Oh!” Steve responds, startled. “Thank you!”

“Oh, you’re a man,” the passerby blurts. “Oh! Sorry. You’re still pretty.”

“Yes, men can be pretty, too,” Steve agrees wearily. “Thanks.”

Bucky gives the random person a tight smile and touches the small of Steve’s back to guide him away. “‘Scuse us,” he says.

The person goes to sit with a group of girls; they all start giggling and whispering, glancing over at him and Steve. Steve sets his jaw and tips his face up, striding forward.

“ _Still_ pretty,” Steve grumbles outside. “I’m fuckin’ _gorgeous,_ thank you very much!”

“Handsomest Omega I laid eyes on,” Bucky agrees.

“You don’t count,” Steve retorts.

Bucky rolls his eyes. His opinion _never_ counts, of course.

They pause between a couple of cars to wait for a break in traffic to cross the street. Bucky slides his arm around Steve’s waist, casually rubbing his wrist against Steve’s borrowed jacket. Steve, naturally, does not notice. 

“I have so much homework,” Steve complains as they cross the street. “I want to strangle my professional writing professor, he keeps marking my singular they/them as incorrect. I use they/them pronouns! I am a singular entity!”

“Didn’t the Oxford people say youse writers could use they/them for individuals?” Bucky asks.

“Yes, in not so many words,” Steve answers. “The fucking Modern Language Association approves it! But _no,_ in this class, we don’t recognize they/them or neopronouns!”

“Prolly could fill his car with shaving cream,” Bucky remarks, thinking of the English parking lot and the low coverage by security cameras. “He’s that Lebronsky fella?”

“No, that’s the guy I took criminal journalism from last year,” Steve replies, “this is John Lazowski.”

“Sure sounds lousy,” Bucky chuckles, reaching for the door to the library.

“I can get it!” Steve snaps.

“Sweetheart, your hands are full and you got like eighty knots in your shoulder,” Bucky answers him, opening the door.

“I’ll give _you_ eighty knots,” Steve grumbles, entering the library.

“Sure, doll,” Bucky answers with a smile, following behind.

They go up to the second floor immediately via the much-disused elevator. Steve purses his lips, evaluating study tables and the proximity of other people. With midterms close, the library’s pretty packed. Fortunately, there is a table near the back with a couple of comfy armchairs.

Bucky puts down their bags as Steve sets their drinks on the table between the two chairs. Steve immediately takes his/Bucky’s jacket off, tosses it across the back of his chair, and strides off towards the law section. Bucky sits down and takes out his laptop.

Bucky has a project due for each of his engineering courses pretty much, but Steve, the fucking dumbass, has work due for his Art and Law majors. Steve’s on his second round of being a senior due to his overachieving nature. Bucky’s on his third round of being a senior, too, but that’s due to fucking up his GPA from putting all his brain cells into baseball and leaving none for his degree.

Bucky settles into working, determined to get A’s for every midterm grade. A minute later, he takes a gulp of his coffee and gets re-settled, putting his headphones in. Steve returns a few minutes later, with a stack of books as tall as his torso. Bucky yanks out his headphones.

“Stevie-doll,” he sighs.

“You shuddup,” Steve counters.

“Baby, carryin’ heavy shit’s what’s got your shoulders messed up!” Bucky scolds. “I could’a gotten those for you!”

“You’re busy!” Steve insists, thudding his stack of books onto the table. “I am perfectly capable of getting my own goddamn books, Bucky Barnes.”  
  


Bucky sighs again, looking at Steve sadly. Steve glances at him and his face turns pink.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he retorts, a little breathless. “I’m fine!”

Bucky continues to look at Steve like that. He even leans over and grabs Steve’s arms, tugging him closer. Steve huffs and Bucky puts his laptop onto the table to tug Steve into his lap, immediately burying his face into Steve’s neck and nuzzling him affectionately.

“Jesus, Buck, get off,” Steve snaps, pushing him away by his forehead.

“Babydoll, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” Bucky says with a pout.

“God, you’re such a sap,” Steve grumbles, shoving out of Bucky’s lap. “Get over yourself, I got work to do.”

“Steve,” Bucky whines.

Steve flips Bucky off and plops into his own chair, grabbing his laptop and one of the massive law textbooks. Bucky sighs again and returns to his own work.

Then the two of them settle into their homework. Steve takes over Bucky’s phone to sync their music so they’re listening to the same lo-fi electronic playlist and Bucky is unable to protest as Steve scrunches up his adorable nose and sticks his tongue out at him.

Bucky takes a break some 45 minutes in, then another after two hours. Steve dives into his piles of law coursework, and Bucky’s not sure he does take any breaks. 

After four hours, Bucky’s brain feels dead and he’s starving. He closes his laptop with a sigh and just looks at Steve, waiting. Steve is typing something, an adorable crease between his eyebrows and his tongue poking out from between his teeth.

“Stevie,” Bucky whisper-calls.

“What,” Steve responds.

“Stevie, time to go,” Bucky says. “Wrap up.”

“I’m almost done with this paragraph,” Steve says, “gimme a second.”

Bucky blows out his breath and unlocks his phone to set a five-minute timer, the longest he’s willing to wait, then opens Instagram to mindlessly scroll. He double taps here and there, comments on a pic of Loki that Thor posted earlier – he, presumably it was Thor, had tied Loki up and Loki was very grumpy about it, which was very cute, Bucky agreed with Thor’s caption –, and the timer eventually goes off.

“Time’s up, Stevie,” Bucky announces, sitting up to put his laptop and notebook away. “C’mon, I’m hungry.”

“Jesus,” Steve says under his breath, reaching up to massage under his eyes. “I’m so tired, Buck. I wanna commit murder.”

“You checkin’ these out?” Bucky asks, wholly unfazed as he pulls the stack of books to him.

“Yeah,” Steve sighs, shutting his laptop. “Gimme a second.”

Steve gets up from the chair and squats to put his laptop into his backpack. Bucky is watching his ass – he always is – but that very moment is opportune. Steve squats and his skirt flares up just enough to give Bucky the briefest of glimpses of pink garter straps, ruffles, and lace.

Bucky immediately whistles. Steve jerks around, frowning.

“What?” he says.

“Nice panties,” Bucky purrs.

“You –!” Steve gasps, his face going red. “Shuddup! You saw nothing!”

Bucky chuckles and leans back in his chair, touching an appreciative finger to his lower lip while staring right through Steve’s skirt and petticoat to whatever kind of pink panties he’s wearing. 

“Dunno,” he says. “Pretty sure I saw somethin’ I liked.”  
  


“Shuddup, Barnes,” Steve retorts, going back to shoving his laptop into his bag.

Bucky sighs, as if he’s going to drop the subject. His dick is doing no such thing. He gets up, zips his bag up, and picks up the stack of books as well as his jacket. Steve grabs his borrowed jacket and swings it on, then puts his backpack on his shoulders.

“I can get those,” he says, reaching for the books tucked under Bucky’s arm.

“I already got ‘em,” Bucky assures him, tossing his free arm around Steve’s shoulders. “Wha’d’ya wanna eat, punk? I’m thinkin’ burgers.”

“You always want burgers, jerk,” Steve grumbles; his face is still as pink as his skirt, and Bucky is smirking. “I want ramen.”  
  


“Whatever my Omega wants, my Omega gets,” Bucky says.

“Shuddup, I ain’t your Omega,” Steve counters.

Bucky chuckles, knowing that isn’t true.

Near the elevator to the first floor is a supply closet. Steve is on his phone and not paying attention. Bucky checks his watch for the time, then casually opens up the door to the supply closet and guides Steve in by the small of his back, and Steve doesn’t even notice. Bucky, still smirking, shuts the door and flips the lock.

“What the –” Steve says as he looks up finally. “Bucky, what the fuck?”

Bucky drops the books and his backpack onto a cart barely visible in the low light. 

“What’re you playin’ here, Barnes?” Steve demands, putting his hands on his hips. “C’mon, you said you were hungry!”

“Am, pet,” Bucky answers softly, taking Steve’s bag off his shoulders. “Turn your flashlight on for me.”

Steve shoves his phone into his pockets. “Bucky, this ain’t funny! We’re in a _library!_ ”

“A library where you just flashed me your panties,” Bucky counters, using his own phone to turn on a flashlight. “There.”

He sticks it under a bottle of glass cleaner and low, blue light fills the closet. Bucky puts his hands on Steve’s waist and crowds him against the wall.

“Buck!” Steve gasps.

“C’mon, gimme another gander,” Bucky asks him in a teasing manner. “Know you did that on purpose, honey, must’a known you’d get me hot.”

“I did no such thing, you complete _caveman,_ now get off me and get us outta here!” Steve snaps.

Bucky just purrs and sticks his nose into Steve’s neck, scenting him. Steve exhales softly, barely audible, and his chin lifts up a little. Bucky slides his hands under Steve’s borrowed jacket, cupping the small of his back, then runs his hands down to cup Steve’s ample ass over his skirt.

“Pretty thing,” he rumbles, “knew you’d get me bothered wearin’ my jacket, my cologne, smellin’ like our nest, why’d’ja go an’ flash me your pretty underthings if you didn’t mean to have me mount you in a closet?”

“Fuck,” Steve whimpers. “I – I didn’t –”

“Mhm,” Bucky insists softly. “You did. Put your pretty back to me and bent over so I’d see your panties, knew what you were doin’, Stevie. God, c’mon, lemme have another look, huh, babydoll? Just one an’ I swear on my name, I’ll let you outta here.”

“No, you won’t,” Steve answers with a breathy laugh. “You’ll insist that you’re too hard to leave and I gotta do somethin’ about it.”

Bucky chuckles, rubbing his lips along Steve’s jaw. “Mm, baby boy, you got my number.”

Steve’s knee presses against Bucky’s thigh, his hands fist in Bucky’s shirt. He exhales softly again, the telltale scent of his slick beginning to perfume the air. Bucky growls low in his throat and slides his hand across Steve’s hip to cup his knee, tugging it higher.

“‘Ll get caught,” Steve mutters.

“Nobody uses the elevator, honey,” Bucky murmurs, pressing his mouth down Steve’s neck. “Who’s gonna come down this way, huh?”

Steve’s breath hitches. Bucky presses a finger between his ass cheeks, feeling for his asshole through the skirt, and Steve inhales even sharper.

“Thuh –” Steve stammers, “they’ll hear us. Someone –…”

“We’ll be quiet, then,” Bucky promises. “I’ll gag you, princess, how’s that sound?”

Steve whimpers. Bucky lets go of Steve’s knee to cup his jaw and tips his head up, then smashes their lips together.

Steve moans into Bucky’s mouth, his ankle wrapping around Bucky’s thigh. Bucky growls back, then grabs Steve’s waist and lifts him up to pin him against the wall. Steve gasps, his scent flaring in arousal, and Bucky grabs his ass under his skirt at last.

Steve’s wearing thigh-highs. Knee-high socks and thigh-high fishnets. The garters end in ruffled bands, not even clipped to his tights, and when Bucky feels around under Steve’s skirt, he finds that they’re tucked under the straps of his panties.

“Jesus, now I _know_ you did that on purpose,” Bucky growls. “Kinky lil’ slut, huh? Hot at the thought’a gettin’ caught with your panties ‘round your ankles in public?”

“Nuh-uh!” Steve gasps, throwing his head back against the wall to expose his throat.

“Uh-huh,” Bucky purrs. “‘S okay, Stevie-boy, ya know your Daddy likes it.”

Steve whimpers. Bucky reaches further up and grabs the thin straps on the sides of Steve’s panties, then tugs on them. Something catches them and Bucky has to reach around, but finds the front covers Steve’s belly and is clipped to the garter belt.

“This is a new set, princess,” Bucky murmurs. “Gonna hafta show me in better light later.”

Steve nods quickly. Bucky unclips the panties from the garter belt, then tugs them down. Steve grabs onto Bucky’s shoulders, lifting his legs one at a time so Bucky can pull the panties off him, then he grabs Bucky in another open-mouthed kiss, his sharp nails digging into the back of Bucky’s neck. Bucky flips Steve’s skirt up and shoves his crotch against Steve’s, grinding his jeans against Steve’s bare, slick folds. Steve whines again, his thighs tightening around Bucky’s waist, and Bucky breaks the kiss to look at what he’s got.

“Damn,” Bucky murmurs, lifting the panties to the light by one string. “Real color-coordinated today, precious.”

Steve groans, pulling Bucky’s face closer to bite his ear. Bucky licks his lips, taking in the panties; they’re all floral lace, pale pink like Steve’s skirt, and a thong, to boot. 

“Could’a just pulled these to the side, baby boy,” Bucky coos, turning his head to kiss Steve’s throat. “Do that later, promise. Gotta make sure you stay quiet righ’ now, huh?”

“Huh?” Steve echoes, grinding his crotch against Bucky’s jeans helplessly.

Bucky balls the panties up and grabs Steve’s chin, tugging his mouth open. He pops the scrap of lace between Steve’s lips. Steve makes a protesting noise and Bucky shuts his mouth for him, then covers it with his palm.

“Don’t want nobody hearin’ you bein’ a slut in here,” Bucky purrs. “Do we, Stevie-boy?”

Steve shakes his head rapidly, breathing hard. Bucky extracts Steve’s inhaler from the pocket of his hoodie, then holds it up and lifts his eyebrows.

“Wha’d’you do to tell me you need this?” he asks.

Steve grabs Bucky’s shoulder and taps him with his whole hand three times in quick succession.

“Good boy,” Bucky purrs again, nuzzling his nose against Steve’s as he tucks the inhaler into his back pocket. “And if you need to stop otherwise?”

Steve shoves a hand under Bucky’s shirt and pinches him. Bucky kisses Steve’s stuffed cheek.

“Good boy,” he repeats. “Goddamit, I can’t wait to shove it in you, princess, bet you’re so fuckin’ wet for me.”

Steve whines and nods. Bucky kisses down Steve’s neck again, heading for his scent gland, and uses his right hand to fumble with the front of his jeans while pinning Steve in place with his left and core. He gets his belt open it and Steve whimpers as it jangles. Bucky nips at Steve’s throat, then growls at the hoodie in his way and shoves his hips back against Steve’s to hold him still, then shoves the suspenders off his shoulder and yanks the hoodie off. Steve lifts his arms obediently and grabs at Bucky’s shoulders again as the sleeves are freed of his hands, his eyes wide and pleading.

He’s wearing a bralette that matches the panties.

“Jesus _wept,_ ” Bucky coos, tossing the hoodie onto their bags. “Babydoll, you’re gonna murder me one’a these days.”

Steve can only whine. Bucky lifts Steve higher up by his waist, pins him again, and gets his mouth on Steve’s nipple through the lace. Steve gasps softly, muffled by the panties in his mouth, even though he has little sensitivity in his nipples. Bucky slips his thumbs under the bralette to rub Steve’s top surgery scars and pops off one nipple to suck on the other. He gets the lace wet and pulls back, satisfied.

Steve makes a noise that doesn’t need to be intelligent for Bucky to know is a complaint. Bucky coos at him and lowers him again, resting their crotches together once more. Steve whimpers, rutting against him, and Bucky makes sure to grind back slowly.

“Poor thing,” Bucky coos, “must be so hungry for cock if you’re reduced to wearin’ such slutty clothes around town. Your Alpha not givin’ it to ya enough? Is that it?”

Steve whines and nods quickly. Bucky clucks his tongue, running his hands and wrists up and down Steve’s waist.

“Hungry lil’ bitch,” he says fondly. “You gotta tell that fool Alpha’a yours he’d better be fuckin’ you on the regs, sweetheart, or who knows what you might end up doin’, huh? Maybe get locked in a closet with some stranger feelin’ you up, playin’ with that cute hole’a yours…”

Bucky reaches between Steve’s legs and gropes his folds. Steve gasps, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his head fall back with a thud. Bucky kisses his throat again, slipping his fingers easily between Steve’s folds to find his front hole. He’s fucking soaked. One touch and Bucky’s fingers are close to dripping.

“Jesus, you’re so wet,” Bucky murmurs. “Poor cock-hungry whore, get turned on at the drop’a hat, huh? Will just any ole cock do for you, princess?”

Steve shakes his head quickly, whining. His glasses are fogging up, which Bucky finds incredibly sexy.

“No?” Bucky says, just rubbing the outside of Steve’s hole. “You got a standard for the dicks you’ll take up this lil’ hole, baby boy? What is it, huh?”

Steve whimpers, grabbing Bucky’s hair and tugging. Bucky chuckles.

“Bet you only look at big dicks, pet,” he teases. “Real fat cocks with knots twice as big. Bet you’re a whore for a dick that can really ruin you, honey.”  
  


Steve whines and nods, yanking appreciatively on Bucky’s hair. Bucky chuckles, tucking his lips near Steve’s ear to breathe on a sensitive spot. Steve shivers immediately, his hole clenching at once, and Bucky takes that opportunity to slide two fingers into him.

Steve starts to whine louder and Bucky claps a hand over his mouth quickly, shutting him up. Steve whimpers behind his palm, his eyes big and pleading.

“Gotta be quiet, doll,” Bucky scolds Steve gently, “if someone hears us, we’re in trouble. ‘Specially don’t want that lousy Alpha’a yours t’a find out, do we?”

Steve rapidly shakes his head, then nods beneath Bucky’s hand. Bucky nods back, smirking.

“Exactly,” he says gently. “Don’t want him findin’ his Omega bein’ such an easy bitch, yeah?”

Steve shakes his head again, whimpering. Bucky smirks and rubs his thumb into Steve’s slick, then slides it up to rub his dick along with the inner walls of his hole. Steve’s eyes flutter shut at once, he moans softly, and he clenches tight around Bucky’s fingers.

“Surprised you’re so loose, pet,” Bucky teases. “You said your Alpha don’t fuck you ‘nough. You had somebody else just before me?”

Steve nods, whimpering. There actually isn’t anyone else, of course, and Bucky knotted only Steve last night, but after nearly 24 hours, Bucky would have expected Steve to be a little tighter.

“I bet I know,” Bucky says with a smirk. “Nice big fella fucked ya this mornin’, maybe around eleven o’clock? You took him ‘tween classes?”

Steve whines and nods. Bucky chuckles again; Steve must have masturbated earlier that day, then, probably with the replica dildo of Bucky’s dick. Steve has free time between ten-thirty and twelve-thirty. Bucky’s gotten plenty of NSFW selfies from him around that time of day over the past semester.

“Bet I’m bigger than ‘im,” Bucky says; also true, the dildo is just a fraction smaller than he really is, so Steve will still feel a little unsatisfied without Bucky. “You wanna make a lil’ bet, precious?”  
  


Steve blinks his eyes open and shrugs. Bucky ducks in close and licks sweat from Steve’s neck, then groans, his dick throbbing in his jeans.

“I bet,” Bucky murmurs, “I can make you come _twice_ in the next thirty minutes. Two times an’ twice as hard as you ever done in your life.”

Steve moans again. He nods quickly, clenching on Bucky’s fingers.

“You ain’t heard the terms,” Bucky chuckles. “If I win, I get t’a take you home an’ knot you. Deal?”

Steve just nods again. Bucky doesn’t bother outlining what could happen if he were to _“lose,”_ as he will make Steve come in the next thirty minutes and every orgasm he gives Steve is the best of his life.

“Lookin’ forward to it,” Bucky coos. “Wha’d’ya say I slip it in ya now, dollface? You alright with that?”

Steve nods rapidly and whines. Bucky takes his hand off Steves's mouth and pecks his stretched lips, then reaches between them again to unfasten his jeans.

Steve rolls his hips on Bucky’s fingers, whimpering softly. Bucky kisses Steve’s neck, dropping the zipper on his jeans, and Steve whines at the sound of that too.

Bucky manages to get his jeans and boxers shoved down. He sets his mouth along the hollow of Steve’s throat, where it will be covered by his hoodie, and starts sucking a mark into his skin. He lets go of his own dick reluctantly, grabs Steve’s hip, and pulls his fingers free of Steve’s hole to grab his dick again and get it wet.

Steve makes a strangled noise behind the panties; it sounds like _“Daddy.”_

“Hm, you need Daddy’s cock, do ya, precious?” Bucky coos, smearing Steve’s slick across his shaft. “You an eager bitch, sweetie?”

Steve nods quickly. Bucky licks up Steve’s throat again, then brings his mouth to Steve’s ear and growls softly. Steve lets out a sharp moan, his head thudding against the wall, and a little blob of slick drops onto Bucky’s cock.

“There’s a good boy,” Bucky purrs. “Drippin’ wet for Daddy’s cock, locked in a closet at the public fuckin’ _library._ ”

Steve whimpers. Bucky chuckles and catches Steve’s earlobe between his teeth. Steve whines more, tugging on Bucky’s hair with one hand and digging his nails into Bucky’s neck with the other. Bucky lets go of his dick again, brushes his fingers between Steve’s folds to spread him open, then grabs his shaft again and sets the tip of his dick against Steve’s hole.

“You a hungry lil’ bitch, Stevie-boy?” Bucky coos. “You gaggin’ for Daddy’s cock?”

Steve nods quickly, whining softly around his panties, which must be sopping wet from his mouth by now. Bucky hopes Steve can taste himself.

“You’re gonna feel so good on Daddy’s cock,” Bucky murmurs.

Steve whimpers. Bucky kisses behind Steve’s ear, licks the spot, and settles the tip of his cock where he can push in. He reaches into Steve with his fingers, spreads him open and holds his hymen back, then starts to push in.

Bucky quickly has to cover Steve’s mouth again as he moans. Bucky growls in Steve’s ear, clamping his palm tight over Steve’s face, and pushes his dick into Steve slowly despite wanting to slam home in one movement. Steve sobs under his hand, his hole fluttering madly, and Bucky lets himself groan quietly.

“Said –” he mutters. “Said you’d feel so good. Jesus, Stevie-boy, the cunt on you –”

Steve whimpers. Bucky kisses his jaw, resisting the urge to bite him someplace visible above his collar, as Steve squirms against him, his hips rolling against Bucky’s dick. 

“Fuck, can’t wait to knot you,” Bucky pants, letting his dick sink another inch into Steve. “Gonna feel like heaven on my knot, sugar, gonna be so good, Daddy’s gonna fill you up so fuckin’ full.”

Steve makes a helpless, needy noise. Bucky grits his teeth and pushes in another agonizingly slow inch, his cock throbbing inside Steve’s warm, wet hole. 

“So fuckin’ hard for you, princess,” Bucky says, a little weak himself. “You got my dick so fuckin’ close just by that lil’ glimpse’a your panties out there. Know you did it to get me like this, know you wanted t’a get taken like this – Daddy’s lil’ whore.”

Steve nods and whines again, tugging on Bucky’s hair. Bucky presses another kiss to his jaw.

“Baby, babydoll, baby boy,” he murmurs, “Daddy’s gotta fill you up, can’t move slow like this. You can take it, can’t you, precious? You can take all’a Daddy’s cock right now, right sweetheart?”

Steve nods hastily. Bucky grins and uncovers Steve’s mouth briefly to kiss him, then clamps his palm over his mouth again and grabs his waist again to steady them both, fitting his palm into the dip of Steve’s soft sides.

“Ready?” Bucky asks. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you full now, pet, gonna give it to ya hard, you can take it?”

Steve whines harder under Bucky’s hand. Bucky grins, proud as fuck of his Omega, and slams his hips home in one shot.

Steve shouts, but the panties and Bucky’s hand muffle it quite nicely. Bucky’s brain loses a sprocket or two and he groans, all of his brain cells shooting into the tip of his pulsing dick, settled flush in Steve’s hole. Steve whimpers and tries to bounce between Bucky and the wall, but he has little leverage and just manages to squirm. Bucky laughs, though, because it still feels damn good; Steve’s every _breath_ feels fucking good, he’s twitching beautifully on Bucky’s dick like he’s two sloppy thrusts from coming already, and Bucky is so fucking proud of his boy.

“There’s my good little boy,” Bucky murmurs in Steve’s ear. “My sweet, gorgeous Omega, so fuckin’ perfect for Daddy, you take Daddy’s cock so fuckin’ good, sweetheart. You like it?”

Steve nods quickly, whimpering more. Bucky bites his lip, then nips at Steve’s ear again, and gives him a sharp punch of his hips. Steve gasps under his palm and his hole cinches down like a vice.

“Yeah, you like it,” Bucky growls in Steve’s ear. “Like it so much, you’re gonna come, right? Just like this? Jus’ from Daddy’s cock inside you?”

Steve whimpers again. He stretches his head back, showing his throat like a good boy. Bucky kisses the bump in his throat, scrapes his teeth across that spot, and lets go of Steve’s mouth to grab his hip and waist with both hands. He grips hard and uses that leverage to bounce Steve on his dick. Steve makes a breathless noise, his eyes rolling, lashes fluttering in time with his hole, and Bucky kisses up Steve’s neck to his ear.

Rolling his hips hard, Bucky growls in Steve’s ear: “Come for Daddy.”

Steve starts to make noise again. Bucky yanks his right hand from Steve’s hip to clamp over his mouth, grabbing the shell of his ear between his teeth and biting down as Steve’s hole strangles his dick while he comes. Steve’s hole gushes with a sudden influx of slick and Bucky chuckles into Steve’s ear, making Steve moan weakly.

“There’s a good boy,” Bucky murmurs. “Ain’t you so fuckin’ pretty, Stevie-boy, Daddy’s so fuckin’ lucky t’a have you.”

Steve whimpers. Bucky uncovers Steve’s mouth, tugs his lips open with a thumb, and tugs the panties from his mouth. Steve inhales sharply, whines immediately, and Bucky balls up the wet lace in his palm to slam his mouth against Steve’s, rolling his hips slowly again.

“There’s a good boy,” Bucky purrs into Steve’s mouth. “Wha’d’ya think, honey? Top five?”

Steve nods weakly, breathing hard. Bucky kisses Steve again, then lifts his wrist and checks his watch again.

“Took you ten minutes,” Bucky says. “Let’s see what Daddy can do in the next twenty, huh?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Steve rasps.

Bucky grins at him. He pulls Steve’s mouth open by his jaw again and shoves the panties back into his mouth. Steve whimpers again, his hole clenching on Bucky’s dick. Bucky kisses Steve’s forehead, then grabs his waist and picks him up, lifting him off his dick.

Steve whines and moans, his hole clenching up like he doesn’t want Bucky pulling out, but Bucky’s dick falls out of him with a wet plop. Bucky drops Steve onto his feet and cups his crotch, keeping his slick from dripping down his thighs with his palm. Steve groans, his eyes falling shut again. Bucky kisses his cheek, then grabs his hair and shuffles him around. 

“Over that,” Bucky orders, pushing Steve into a reshelving cart.

Steve bends over it, his chest rattling with a purr. Bucky cups Steve’s crotch again, from the back this time, and uses the slick coating his fingers to stroke Steve’s dick.

“There’s my good boy,” Bucky purrs for Steve, slipping a thumb into his hole, too. “Honey, you’re a lil’ short like this. Hop up there.”

Steve huffs. He grabs onto the cart and Bucky turns his hand flat between Steve’s legs, thumb hooked into his hole, and pushes up. Steve squeals and Bucky lurches to clap his free hand over his mouth, shoving him onto the flat top of the cart by his pussy, which groans under his weight.

“There you go,” Bucky coos, “jus’ right for Daddy t’a fill you up again, baby.”

Bucky glances down, licking his lips, as Steve whimpers. Bucky flips Steve’s skirt and petticoat up, revealing his thick thighs framed so neatly by the straps of his garter. Bucky shoves the waistband of the skirt up to see the belt, too; it’s just a thin strap, the same pink as the rest of Steve’s outfit. Reminds Bucky of a harness. And that’s a thought he’ll explore later. The ruffled bands of lace around Steve’s thighs don’t even attach to his thigh-highs, making Bucky chuckle as he runs his hands over Steve’s round ass.

“You don’t mind if Daddy wrinkles your cute skirt, do you?” Bucky asks, gathering the back of it in his left hand. “‘S just such a convenient handhold, babydoll. You don’t mind, right?”

Steve shakes his head. Bucky grins.

“Good boy,” he says, tightening his grip on the skirt. “Gonna fuck you now.”

Steve whines. Bucky grabs his dick just long enough to get it fitted against Steve’s hole, then covers Steve’s mouth with his hand again and settles his feet at the proper width for the position. Bucky kisses Steve’s shoulderblades, nuzzling and purring, and shoves his dick in again.

Steve, always surprised when he’s stuffed full of dick, shouts, muffled by his panties and Bucky’s palm. Bucky pins Steve to the cart by his grip on his skirt and his hand on Steve’s mouth and goes to town. Steve moans, whimpers, shouts, kept quiet by Bucky, and Bucky fits his teeth to the back of Steve’s neck, biting down. The cart squeaks a little from Bucky fucking the life out of Steve, but the squelch of Bucky’s cock plunging in and out of Steve’s hole and his balls thudding against Steve’s dick is a little louder.

Bucky stops, panting, and listens for the hallway outside. Steve whimpers under Bucky’s hand. Bucky kisses the back of Steve’s neck, then uncovers his mouth to grab his phone.

“See what we can do t’a be sneaky in here,” Bucky murmurs. 

He opens Spotify and scrolls to Steve’s white noise folder. Steve has way too many white noise playlists saved, but they’re also incredibly specific. Bucky finds a track of an air conditioning unit humming and puts it on repeat, turns the volume up just enough to sound realistic, and puts the phone on the second shelving cart where their bags are.

“There,” Bucky says, sliding his hand around Steve’s throat. “Be a good bitch, hold ont’a the cart, baby.”

Steve whimpers and grabs onto the sides of the cart. Bucky cups Steve’s throat and tucks his nose into his hair, inhaling deeply.

“Smell so good, Omega,” Bucky purrs. “Got my knot throbbin’, sweetheart. Goddamn, smell so good –”

Bucky licks the back of Steve’s neck, bites him again, and starts snapping his hips once more. Steve whimpers, his hole cinches down; the head of Bucky’s catches in the rim of Steve’s hole when he pulls back, and the vice grip Steve has on him keeps Bucky’s dick from popping right out of his dripping hole. Bucky makes sure to angle his cock to catch Steve’s G and A-spots, fucking into both of them with years of experience and Steve’s desperate little whines guiding him. Bucky squeezes Steve’s throat with a growl, in love with the feel of his vocal cords vibrating on his palm as Steve whimpers.

Around the panties, Steve is trying to say _“Daddy!”_ Bucky yanks him closer by his skirt and by his throat, then grabs his mouth, grips hard, and lets go of his skirt to reach around his hips and get his fingers around Steve’s dick.

Steve lets out another muffled _“Daddy…”_ and Bucky bites the back of his shoulder again while mopping up the juice from Steve’s hole to slick up his dick. It’s standing to attention from its hood, hard and soft all at once. It fits just right in Bucky’s palm. 

“That’s my good boy,” Bucky murmurs against Steve’s neck. “You gonna come for Daddy again, precious?”  
  


Steve whimpers, nodding quickly.

“Yeah, y’are,” Bucky chuckles. “Daddy’s slutty, easy lil’ bitch, gonna come again on Daddy’s fat cock from Daddy’s palm rubbin’ your lil’ dick, huh? Split open in thuh fuckin’ _library,_ my easy lil’ bitch, Stevie-boy –”

So _easily,_ Steve gasps into Bucky’s palm on his mouth while rutting against the hand between his legs as he comes a second time. Bucky bites down on Steve’s shoulder, growling while Steve’s hole milks his dick, and Steve whimpers more. 

Bucky is so fucking close, but his knot is throbbing, too, and if he’s not careful, he’s going to tie them. He lets go of Steve’s mouth and pulls out until just his tip is in Steve, then fists himself and jacks off rapidly. Steve whimpers again, rolling his hips forward to rub his dick more against Bucky’s palm and his hole swallows a little more of Bucky’s shaft. Bucky leans back to look, lets go of his dick to grab Steve’s ass and shove it up and back, creasing the dimples in his lower back, and takes in the shine of slick on his cock in the low light filtered from his phone’s flashlight under the bottle of glass cleaner.

Steve whimpers. He clenches up, his cunt twitching visibly. Bucky groans, yanking his hand free of Steve’s dick to grab his own again. He tugs twice, three times, and then his balls are drawing up and he’s shooting off in Steve’s hole. Steve gasps, his hole tenses again and Bucky watches it suck his dick in half an inch. He growls, spreading Steve’s ass up and open, and snaps his hips to seat himself fully in Steve’s tight hole one more time. 

Steve whines around the panties in his mouth again, _“Daddy!”_ barely audible. 

Bucky has to pull out quickly again, his knot too tight to linger in Steve’s heavenly cunt. He groans, though, and rocks his tip against Steve’s G-spot as his cock continues to throb from the orgasm. Steve whimpers and tightens up. Bucky looks down to watch his hole eat him up hungrily, hymen stretched tight across the top of his dick.

“That’s a good boy,” Bucky mutters. “Damn good, babydoll, fucking – Fuckin’ good for Daddy, precious.”

Steve nods, pushing his hips back; his hole sucks Bucky’s dick in another inch and Bucky hisses through his teeth, overstimulation beginning at the base of his cock.

“Gonna pull out,” Bucky mutters. “Knot you at home, Stevie-baby, promise.”

Steve nods weakly. Bucky grabs Steve’s ass with both hands again, each cheek back, and draws his cock out slowly. He lets out a harsh breath from another flash of overstimulation as his tip pops out of Steve’s hole. His dick bobs in the air, a thick strand of cum and slick drawing back to Steve’s sloppy hole.

Bucky blows out his breath, touching his tip against Steve’s hole again. As he watches, Steve clenches, the muscles tighten visibly, and then a little glob of cum slips out of him and lands on Bucky’s dick.

“Jesus, that’s hot,” Bucky mutters. “Shit, you’re a mess.”

Steve nods vaguely. Bucky watches his hole spasm again and more cum drips out of him. Bucky swears under his breath. He wants to go down on his knees and suck Steve’s hole dry, but his watch beeps on the half-hour and he’s reminded that they’re in a supply closet at the library.

“You got spare panties, sweetheart?” Bucky asks.

Steve makes a suddenly indignant noise. Bucky leans over him, holding his hand out ann Steve spits his underwear into Bucky’s palm.

“I don’ got spare _panties!_ ” Steve hisses at him. “I didn’t plan this!”

“Aw, c’mon, sugar,” Bucky chuckles, pressing a kiss to Steve’s neck, “you’re tellin’ me you really didn’t mean t’a flash me back there so I’d mount you in the closet?”

“That’s what I was saying the whole time!” Steve groans. “I was gonna flash you when we got _home,_ moron!”

Bucky chuckles and kisses Steve’s cheek. “Well, I, for one, am glad you flashed me _here._ This was hot.”

“And now I’m drippin’ wet an’ my underwear’s soaked!” Steve retorts.

Bucky purrs for him, nuzzling his cheek and the back of his neck, and Steve softens with a helpless whimper. 

“I got an idea,” Bucky says. “How do you feel ‘bout me pluggin’ your hole up with those wet panties?”

“What am I gonna _wear_ then, dickbrain?” Steve mumbles.

Bucky squeezes his palmfuls of Steve’s bountiful ass. “Nothin’,” he purrs.

“Jesus,” Steve grunts. “Figures. I gotta shack up with the horniest, dumbest Alpha this side’a the Hudson.”

Bucky purrs happily, rubbing his cheeks into the bite marks he left on Steve’s back. Steve huffs.

“Stuff me, then,” he grumbles. “You’re puttin’ my bike in the back’a your truck.”

“‘Course I will, pet,” Bucky coos. “Was gonna anyway.”

“Fuck you,” Steve mutters.

Bucky presses his dick against Steve’s folds and rubs against him again. Steve’s breath catches in his throat, his entire body going limp again. 

“Love my easy bitch,” Bucky murmurs into Steve’s ear. “My easy bitch’s pussy loves Daddy, yeah?”

Steve exhales hard, nodding. Bucky kisses his ear.

“Good boy,” he says. “This pussy mine, pet?”

Steve just nods again, his breathing getting hard once more. Bucky squeezes Steve’s butt, then gives it a light smack with his right hand.

“Tell me wit’ your words, princess,” he orders sweetly. “Daddy wants t’a hear it from that pretty mouth.”

“Y’re gonna get me wetter,” Steve whispers.

“Gotta keep my baby gushin’,” Bucky purrs. “Tell me who this hole belongs to, Stevie-boy.”

Steve’s eyes flutter shut. Bucky leans back to watch his hole flutter, too.

“Daddy,” Steve mumbles. “B’longs t’a Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Bucky purrs again. “Gimme a second an’ I’ll help you up.”

Steve nods. Bucky kisses the back of Steve’s neck again and stands up, stepping back. He balls up the panties into a cylindrical shape and presses them against Steve’s hole, still dripping and hot like an oven. Bucky uses his left hand to push his ass apart and tucks the balled-up scrap of lace up Steve’s hole.

Steve clenches on his fingers, a soft breath escaping his mouth. Bucky pushes the used panties just inside Steve’s hole, another purr forming in his chest as he fondles Steve’s walls with the tips of his fingers. Steve whimpers and Bucky has to pull his fingers free. They’re wet again, and the pads of his fingers are a bit pruney, Bucky notices, from fingering Steve earlier.

“There you go,” Bucky says proudly. “That’ll keep Daddy’s cum where it belongs, don’t’cha think?”

“Could’a just put ‘em back on,” Steve whispers breathlessly.

Bucky chuckles. He pulls Steve’s skirt back over his ass and touches his wet fingers to his waist, sliding his hands around to his tummy as he folds over Steve’s back.

“This way you got somethin’ keepin’ that hungry hole occupied,” Bucky coos. “Now, baby, what’d we learn?”

Steve huffs. “I doubt you’d have the brain cells to get through what I did today,” he quips. “You hate law.”

“Not what I meant, precious,” Bucky chuckles. “Wha’ did we learn ‘bout teasin’ Daddy?”

“You fucking _caveman,_ ” Steve whispers.

Bucky lifts Steve off the cart and puts him on his feet. Steve falls back against his chest, immediately grabbing his arms for balance. Bucky tucks his face into Steve’s neck, purring as he nuzzles Steve. He slides his hand down Steve’s front, over his hips, then reaches under his skirt and cups his soft crotch.

“Always bring a spare pair’a panties,” Bucky murmurs in Steve’s ear.

Steve shivers. He turns his head and Bucky catches his mouth in a kiss, his left hand wrapping around Steve’s throat. 

They break the kiss. Steve’s lower lip stuck to Bucky’s for a brief second, then he drew it back and scraped his teeth over it.

“I learned you should bring condoms everywhere,” Steve mutters.

Bucky chuckles, rolling his eyes. “Like you’d let me use one,” he says. “Cum slut.”

Steve wrinkles his nose and smacks Bucky’s chest with the back of a hand. Bucky chuckles again and squeezes Steve’s crotch. Steve’s face falls into a moan, a soft breath escaping his parted lips.

“I think you wanted ramen,” Bucky murmurs. “Put your clothes back on, cum slut.”

“Fuck you,” Steve answers breathlessly. “Suck my dick.”

“When we get home,” Bucky answers, turning Steve around by his shoulders. “Your shirt.”

Steve blinks stupidly at Bucky for a second, then he gasps and nods. He turns around and looks around, squinting in the low-light. Bucky snickers and picks up Steve’s hoodie from the other shelving cart. Steve flushes, visible even in the improvised lamplight, and snatches it from Bucky.

Bucky leans against the wall to put his dick back in his pants while Steve yanks his shirt on over his head. His hair is rumpled even worse than before and he knocks his glasses askew; he huffs and pauses to fix them. Then he shoves the bottom hem of the hoodie into his skirt, puts his suspenders back on, then grimaces and yanks his skirt down towards his knees.

Bucky smirks. Steve squirms where he stands, fiddling with his skirt at first, but then, his face flushing more, he ends up just squirming in place, pressing his thighs together and shifting his hips.

“You alright, princess?” Bucky asks quietly, doing zipper up.

Steve glances at him and then the flush shoots down his neck. He huffs and throws his hood over his head, then turns his back on Bucky to put his jacket and backpack on again. Bucky laughs softly, pushing off the wall to put his belt back.

“I’m not talkin’ t’a anybody else tonight an’ tha’s your fault,” Steve announced gruffly, throwing the lock to the door open. “I want ice cream, too.”

“I can do that, pet,” Bucky promises, putting his own coat back on. “Hang on.”

Steve stops and waits like an obedient boy while Bucky gets his jacket and backpack on and picks up the stack of law textbooks. Bucky opens the door and Steve jerks, as if his brain had gone completely blank, before he shuffles out of the closet. He’s taking very short steps, like he’s trying to keep his thighs as tight together as possible. Bucky smirks.

Steve goes straight into the bathroom. Bucky follows and puts the books down while Steve goes to wash his hands. Bucky raises his to his nose and gives them a sniff, then figures anyone within five feet will be able to smell Steve’s cunt all over them, so he joins Steve at the sink.

“Shit,” Steve announces.

“What?” Bucky asks, flicking water from his hands before going to the paper towel dispenser.

“I told the guys we’d meet them for dinner,” Steve says.

Bucky glances at him, smiling again. “Better not break your word, honey.”

“Fuck you,” Steve answers emphatically. “You and your fucking perfectly thick cock.”

Bucky grins, chuckling once more. Steve grabs paper towels and aggressively dries his hands.

“I was at a heated debate earlier and shouted myself hoarse so I can’t talk,” Steve tells Bucky firmly. “You don’t know _any_ different, we clear?”

Bucky laughs again. He chucks a knuckle under Steve’s jaw and smirks at his deepening blush.

“Sure thing, doll,” he says with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> _now that that's yeeted, pls comment whatever you're thinking, gimme all the juicy thoughts. this was beta'ed by[dot_astralis](https://twitter.com/dot_astralis) who had a lot of insightful comments such as: "JEsUs bUckY". tysm dot <3 _
> 
> _you can follow me on[twitter](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi) or [tumblr](http://moonythejedi394.tumblr.com/), where there are links to secret things i can't mention here due to ao3 terms of use. if you do follow me on the secret site, you'll have my undying love and gratitude. tysm for reading <3 _


End file.
